


In Your Wings (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: You find yourself smothered underneath white angel wings in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292





	In Your Wings (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

The night is quiet and peaceful in the penthouse. You have been spending most of your nights at Lucifer’s since you both have become an official couple. Your eyes slowly open. Lucifer’s arm was slung over your waist with an inch of space between your back and his chest. Oddly enough you felt hot despite the fact you weren’t spooning very closely anymore. It also feels like the comforter gained weight as it pressed down on you. You open your eyes only to be met with darkness. That’s odd, you thought to yourself sleep fully, usually you can see the dim light from Lucifer’s bar. Your eyes adjust to the darkness and you can make out a white feathered wing covered firmly around you. 

Hmm.. No wonder you felt hot.

Your throat and tongue are dry from a thirst that must’ve been the reason why you woke up. You carefully move Lucifer’s arm off of you as to not wake him up. His heavy angel wing on the other hand would be much harder to move. Now that you think about it, Lucifer never used his wings to hold you. He hated those wings, or so you would assume from his constant complaining of them. 

So why were they out?

A question for tomorrow morning, you mused to yourself. You carefully shimmed your way out from underneath Lucifer’s wing. Suddenly you roll off the bed and fall with a loud thud. Quickly you sit up from the floor and look at Lucifer. 

He doesn’t budge.

You sigh in relief and get up to go grab some water from the bar. Scooting, you carefully get behind the bar and look through the mini fridge for a cold water bottle. You hear rustling from the bedroom, but ignore it. Lucifer if probably shifting in his sleep. You sit down on the floor with your water bottle.

You gulp down the water eagerly, as it quenched your dying thirst. Water is massively underrated. 

You hear Lucifer call out your name.

Before you can call out a response, you hear him run into the living room. He shouted your name with fear lacing his voice. You jump up from behind the bar. Water dribbles down your chin.

“I’m here!” You rush around from the bar. You walk into the living room to see his wings spread out as if he’s about to take off flying. Lucifer spins around and runs to you. He grabs you and looks over you.

“What happened? Where were you? I thought... I thought something happened.”

Lucifer hugged you tightly. His skin is hot and clammy. His chest heaved quickly .

“I’m here, Lucifer. I’m okay. I just went to get some water.”

Lucifer pulled away just so he can look at you. 

“Why would you just leave like that? After everything that happened?” Lucifer squeezes you and shakes you. “I nearly lost you!”

“I know you did. But you saved me in time. I didn’t die. I’m here now.”

You recall the incident that happened not too long ago. You, Chloe, and Lucifer were on a case and you got kidnapped by the suspect. He held you at gunpoint while he lead you away from Chloe and Lucifer. He wanted money, but Lucifer managed to save you in time. 

Lucifer’s eyes seem clear as he released his iron grip on your arms.

“I didn’t mean to yell. I was just-”

“Worried.” You finished for him. He looked away. “It’s okay. I’m safe now.”

“You are safe.”

He glances at his wings and tucks them away. You grab his hands.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“No, I’m sorry for freaking out. You should be able to do whatever you were doing without me whining like a lost puppy.”

“No, it’s understandable. I nearly died and you thought I got kidnapped or hurt. It’s reasonable.”

“Yes, but I should turn it down a little.” You squeeze his hands.

“That would be nice.”

Lucifer leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on your forehead. You smile.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Lucifer murmurs. 

“Okay.” 

You allowed yourself to be guided back to bed. You climbed underneath the covers and Lucifer pulled you to his chest.

“Hey, Luce?” You turn your head to look at him.

“Yes, my love?”

“It was cute how you were covering me with your wings.” You turn your head back around and close your eyes.

“So that’s why they were out. Not because of- yes, right.”

You hear a flutter. His wing wrapped around you. You glance back at Lucifer.

“If I’m going to be in your wings can you turn up the air? It’s hot.”

“That would be a good idea.”

You and Lucifer spend the night with his wings wrapped around you in peace.


End file.
